<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>代价（清水ver） by Kyokuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102680">代价（清水ver）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya'>Kyokuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他一定会拯救光之战士，无论付出多大代价。讲述古·拉哈·提亚成为水晶公的故事<br/>机械改造公，恐怖描写有，流血有，疼痛描写有，心理承受力差者请自动退散退散退散免得被杀！！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>代价（清水ver）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　古·拉哈·提亚低头看向自己面前的那泛着蓝光的巨大深坑，眉头紧锁。这里是水晶塔最深的地下，被称为塔尔塔洛斯之眼的深井，也是水晶塔的核心所在。真的需要做到这一步吗？他沉闷地问向自己，紧握着亚拉戈终端的手微微颤抖。他仰头看去，头顶是一眼见不到尽头的黑色隧道，但他很清楚，在这座塔外，世界正被无尽的光芒笼罩着，以太在无尽光的折磨下崩坏失衡，只消在外面停留一会儿，就能听见不绝于耳的崩溃碎裂声响。如果不这么做的话，如果不这么做的话……<br/>　　<br/>　　他比预定的时间提早了一百年。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果按照他们原来的计划，他抵达的时候应当恰好在第一世界被合并之前，他将利用水晶塔的机能阻止那场统合，并以此拯救下原初世界和那位英雄。但时空是如此的难以捉摸，他从混乱的时空流中跌落出来，便是到了现在，这个刚刚发生了光之泛滥的世界。他自己到底还能活多久？古·拉哈·提亚并不清楚，猫魅族的平均寿命只有区区80年，今年已经24岁的他满打满算恐怕也只有不到60年的时间可以挥霍。时间远远不够。且不论他是否有机会在这余下的60年里拯救这个世界，万一计划有什么纰漏，百年后的世界又再度统合，那他所做的一切都会变成无用的泡影，那世界作出的牺牲也将会变得毫无价值。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚再次看向自己手中的那个亚拉戈终端。这是他翻遍了水晶塔内所有的资料后所能找到的最优解，来自古代亚拉戈的人体改造技术。历史上亚拉戈的皇族不少就利用这个技术改造他们的仆从，使得他们称为水晶塔的终端，作为奴隶永生永世为亚拉戈帝国服务。永生的代价是什么？古·拉哈·提亚心中隐隐有些不安。如果成为水晶塔的终端就能够获得无法计数的生命，能够让他完成比格斯三世他们在他身上寄托的愿望，能够拯救那个世界，那个英雄……<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚咬了咬嘴唇，终于是下定了决心，将手覆在了那莹亮的终端上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“即将启动终端改造系统，请确认执行。”机械声从终端中传出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“确认。”古·拉哈·提亚说，强装镇定的语气下仍然掩盖不住喉间的颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哔哔——正在启动终端改造系统，请改造对象进入舱体——亚拉戈帝国万岁！赞德陛下万岁！”随着终端的鸣叫，环绕着塔尔塔洛斯之眼的一排舱室中一扇门开启了。这就是了，没有退路。为了拯救那个英雄，为了这个世界……古·拉哈·提亚认命地闭上绯红色的双眼，将披在身上的宽大外袍挂在了一旁，举步走进了舱内。<br/>　　<br/>　　舱门在他的面前缓缓合上。一瞬间古·拉哈·提亚觉得自己如同被封入了幽深的海底，塔内一直以来隐隐约约的电流声都被隔绝于耳，狭小的舱室内只有他自己的呼吸声来回回应。在进入这个舱室之前，古·拉哈·提亚早就把贵重的东西放在了深虑之间内，身上也仅仅着着一件薄薄的单衣。不知是否是他自己的错觉，舱室内的靠背并没有因为他这个活物而变得温暖，而是愈发冰冷。舱室内的沉默让古·拉哈·提亚心里渐渐泛上一层不祥的预感，而就在下一个瞬间，后颈钻心的疼痛证实了他的猜测。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚张大嘴想要惊呼，但疼痛麻痹了他身上所有的神经。那是如同用锥子一锤一锤敲入骨髓的疼痛。古·拉哈·提亚能够听到自己的心脏如同敲击的鼓点一般疯狂地跳动着，耳膜里也回响着血液汩汩流动的潮汐声。他能隐约地从舱室外壳的反光中看到，自己的脖颈已经和一根粗大的长管相连。他想要伸手摸向自己的后颈，想要确认那粗大的管子是否真的连接在了自己的身上，但他也同时惊慌地发现，不知道从何时开始，他的手脚早被青灰色的束缚带紧紧捆住，动弹不得。<br/>　　<br/>　　在古·拉哈·提亚惊恐的眼神中，一根机械臂缓缓升到了他的面前。那根机械臂的末端绑着一个半透明的面罩，古·拉哈·提亚想要侧开脸躲开那个面罩，那机械臂却比他更快对着他的脸就扣了上去。和意想之中的呛人气味相反，灌进来的气体带着一股古·拉哈·提亚熟悉的气味。那是他仍在萨雷安求学时就已经闻惯了的书卷气，带着一丝陈腐的霉味，在面罩的气流下向着他席卷而来。这是他再熟悉不过的味道，在这气味的围攻下，他刚刚的那钻心的疼痛也化作了虚无。连同那萦绕在耳边的那机械声，不明液体在导管中流动的声音也渐渐远去了。古·拉哈·提亚瞳孔微微放大，他被这熟悉的气味拽着一路坠落，在铺天盖地的安逸感中，他闭上了双眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚猛然抬起头。他又睡着了。他抹了抹自己唇边的口水，捏着衣袖按了按在羊皮卷上印出的水渍，晃了晃脑袋。他看向自己面前的那本大部头，耳朵沮丧地耷拉了下来。亚拉戈历史中他最为头疼的就是这复兴时代，每次他在研读这一段历史相关的书类的时候总会因为头疼而放弃思考陷入沉睡。不，再这么下去论文可就要完成不了了。古·拉哈·提亚拍了拍自己的脸颊，巴尔德西昂委员会的评审近在咫尺，那可是他一直想要加入的地方，他可决不允许自己因为一时的偷懒而错失良机。古·拉哈·提亚伸手拢了一下自己面前有些闪烁的油灯，看着火光又再次明亮了起来，便小小地伸了一个懒腰，拖着身下的座椅往前挪了挪。木质地板在椅脚的挤压下发出了轻微的吱呀声响，古·拉哈·提亚歉意地看向周围，确认了没有同学向自己投来恼火的眼神后又再度将精力集中回了面前的那卷羊皮纸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　鹅毛笔在纸上摩擦发出细微的沙沙声响，古·拉哈·提亚对这些历史比任何人都更加熟稔，下起笔来也是毫不犹豫。他丝毫没有意识到不知何时身边走过来了一个人，只是因为光线被遮挡住变得不便下笔，这才抬起头看向那挡住自己光线的不速之客。奇怪的是那个人的相貌是模糊的，唯一清晰的只是那一双海蓝色的双眼，如同两颗完美无瑕的蓝宝石，一闪一闪地亮着光。古·拉哈·提亚张了张嘴，刚想问什么，那个人脸上似乎可以被称为嘴的器官就变成了一个微笑，随后用着一个他有些熟悉的声音问道：“拉哈，我能坐在这里吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　下意识地，古·拉哈·提亚点了点头。看着这个男人把手中抱着的一摞书码在桌上，他模糊的脸被壁炉中跳跃的火光勾勒出了一个尚且算是帅气的侧颜。古·拉哈·提亚后知后觉地意识到这个人称他为拉哈。这个男人是谁？为什么会用这个称呼叫他？他认识这个人吗？古·拉哈·提亚皱起了眉头，脑袋开始突突地发疼。古·拉哈·提亚总觉得他是认识这个人的，不然他也不会觉得这个人不应当穿着这样的学者衣服出现在他的面前。他应当是身着重甲的，应当是奋勇杀敌的战士，而不是一个在这萨雷安的图书馆中，耐心地坐下来闷头读书的学者。<br/>　　<br/>　　哒，哒，哒，哒……轻微的敲击声从古·拉哈·提亚的笔尖传来。他低下头去，发现在无意识中自己用着羽毛笔来回戳弄着纸页，不知什么时候羊皮卷上已经留下了一个巨大的黑色墨痕。古·拉哈·提亚停下了手上的动作，那声音却仍然没有停止。他悚然地看向自己的身侧，那个面貌模糊的男人也向他转了头来，脸上的笑容变成了一个诡异的微笑。那咯哒咯哒的声响是从他的脖颈中传来的，如同几百年没有上过油的齿轮，摩擦着发出刺耳的杂音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉哈。”那个人呼唤着他，语气仍然温柔，脖子却是弯折到了快要断折的90度。古·拉哈·提亚并未被这温柔的呼唤安抚，反而全身汗毛耸立，下意识地捂住了自己的嘴着往椅背上缩去。也就在这时，描彩的玻璃窗，比人高的藏书，螺旋而上的楼梯，劈啪作响的壁炉，来来回回行走着的学者，一切能够被称为“萨雷安”的东西都变作了粘稠的黑色液柱，缓慢地渗入地板间的缝隙中。同样消失的还有那一直在空气中舒心的带着淡淡松香味道的油墨味，阴冷泛着死亡气息的血腥味将古·拉哈·提亚紧紧包围。古·拉哈·提亚的眼瞳几乎都要缩成一条缝，他面前的那个人也缓缓地站了起来，一瘸一拐地向他走来，身上的每一个关节都以诡异的角度扭动着，仿佛随时都会折断。古·拉哈·提亚徒劳地向后挪动着椅子，却绝望地发现地板不知何时已经变成了黑色的沼泽，将椅子紧紧地困在地面。古·拉哈·提亚只得瞪大着双眼，身体颤抖地如同筛糠，眼睁睁地看着那个不知是否是活物的男人走到了自己跟前。古·拉哈·提亚紧紧地闭着眼，牙齿咯咯地颤抖着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉哈，看着我。”那个人说。鬼使神差地，古·拉哈·提亚睁开了自己的双眼。贴在他面前的那张脸不再模糊，只是肤色惨白，唇色发紫，虹膜本应是明亮的蓝色，却因过度放大的瞳孔而近乎纯黑。从他的口中散发出的是尸体的腐朽腥臭，贴着他脸颊的手冷如陈冰。没有外伤，没有血迹，古·拉哈·提亚能从这个人身上看到的只是一瞬间的生命定格。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个人猛然掐住了古·拉哈·提亚的脖子。古·拉哈·提亚能听到自己的脖子发出几乎要碎裂的牙酸声响，他绝望地抓挠着面前这人的手臂，但那人仿佛完全无法感受到疼痛一般，手上的力气没有丝毫地减弱。没过几秒，古·拉哈·提亚的眼前就冒出了回转的金光，一块块黑斑在他的视野中逐渐放大。他的喉管中发出混合着气液的嗬嗬声响，血腥味漫入了口腔。那个人的表情仍然丝毫未变，但古·拉哈·提亚恍然间觉得，面前的这个人似乎不那么可怖了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉哈，睁开你的眼睛。”那个人说，“醒过来，你已经不是萨雷安的小学者了。醒来，在现实里找到我，拯救我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你是谁？我怎么找到你？古·拉哈·提亚心中有无数个问号。他的喉管已经被揉碎，骨茬穿透了他的喉管，就算竭尽全力也只能发出如同破旧的鼓风机那样嗬斯嗬斯的风声。但他的双眼仍然完好，他能看见面前的这个人脸上渐渐有了血色，蓝色的双眸摆脱了停滞的死亡，再次变得明亮起来。他的眉骨上有那一道隐秘的旧伤疤，欠打理的棕色短发自然地在头顶上支棱着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“找到我，拉哈。”那个人说，松开了他沾满血的双手，任由古·拉哈·提亚坠入一片黑暗中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Hiroshi”古·拉哈·提亚张了张嘴，破碎的喉管间的气音勉强地拼成了一个熟悉的名字。他能看到那个人的表情变得生动了起来，却伸手再也够不着。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚睁开了双眼，举目可及尽是刺眼的蓝色。将他困于过去的萨雷安的幻梦已经悉数破碎，他再次回到了水晶塔中这封闭的舱室。失去意识前被束缚的四肢早已被解开，而幻境中的窒息感仍未从身上散去。他感觉身体沉重得不像自己的，举起右手奋力扯掉了扣在自己脸上的那个面罩。连着面罩的深管也从他口中被拽出，异物划过食道的不适感让古·拉哈·提亚止不住地干呕，他惊恐地发现他吐出来的并不是半透明的胃酸，而是泛着荧蓝色的培养液。夹杂在培养液中的是锋利的水晶碎片，割破了他的口腔内壁，顿时口中血腥味翻涌。他下意识地用右手捂住自己口中溢出的培养液，却震惊地发现自己的右手不知何时已经不再是健康的人类肉色，而是一整块透明的蓝色水晶，和希尔科斯塔的颜色如出一辙。<br/>　　<br/>　　突兀地，刺破耳膜的警报在这个狭小的舱室中响起，打断了他的思考。古·拉哈·提亚如同触电一般地将身体蜷成一团，面前已经随着警报声出现了一排样式不同的机械臂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“警报——警报——改造目标脱离催眠——实施备用方案——”毫无起伏的机械合成音说，那一排机械臂在他面前转动起来，形状各异的尖端贴着古·拉哈·提亚不知何时已经变得完全赤裸的身躯，“再次尝试意识抹消程序——”<br/>　　<br/>　　意识抹消？这是什么？古·拉哈·提亚还未能反应过来这指令中的意思，那围绕在他身侧的机械臂就率先动了起来。他本能地想他用尾巴拍打开那些挠人的手臂，但另外一只手状的机械臂硬生生地拽住了他的尾巴，双腿被禁锢在铁板一样的固定器上，丝毫动弹不得。<br/>　　<br/>　　“检测种族，猫魅族，执行猫魅族控制程序”光球左右扭了扭，冰冷的机械音继续毫无感情地说着。防咬的嘴笼被强行塞进古·拉哈·提亚的口中。从脊椎到尾巴根，双排电极整齐地接入，双臂也被手铐紧紧地叠在胸前。古·拉哈·提亚奋力地挣扎着，然而这亚拉戈的机械知道猫魅族的所有弱点，只用了几秒就把他控制得动弹不得。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚已经无暇思考这器械到底要对他做什么了，随着连接在他脖子上的粗管中药物不断注入，他的体温也渐渐升高，血管里流动的仿佛不再是人类的鲜血，而是滚烫的岩浆。他张开嘴，口中哈出的是带着晶蓝色碎屑的热气，热气蒸腾得他双眼失去焦距。连在他颈后的粗管中液体汩汩流动，不明的药剂冲刷着古·拉哈·提亚的血管，让他的意识渐渐又变得飘飘然了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　机械当然不会放过这个机会。金属编织成的带着密密麻麻的电极的头罩被整个扣在古·拉哈·提亚的头上，严丝合缝的面罩遮住了他的双眼，让他陷入了一片黑暗之中。“……快停下！”古·拉哈·提亚虚弱地说着。直觉告诉他他绝不可以就这样臣服于这机械，若是真的随了这机械的愿，那他将不再是他自己，只会变成一个只服从水晶塔支配的玩偶。头罩中的电极开始贴着他的头皮放电，如同打翻了颜料罐一般色彩搬来的色斑在他眼前炸裂，伴随着的是一下一下仿佛头颅都要被灼穿的痛楚。他隐约中能够闻到自己头发末端烧焦的味道，而四肢也在这不断地电极刺激下渐渐失去知觉。他感觉自己仿佛只剩下一个头颅，所剩的感觉也只有无尽的疼痛。<br/>　　<br/>　　有什么在呼唤着他往深渊坠落，放弃挣扎吧，放弃感受痛苦吧，将身心都交给这些机械，将意识埋入深海。古·拉哈·提亚的沉沉地闭上双眼，绯红的尾巴在机械爪中轻微晃动着，终于是最后失去了动弹的力气。他渐渐不再反抗，全身紧绷着的肌肉都再度松弛下来，仅仅在被电极刺激的瞬间微微抽动。所有的痛苦都消失了，他的耳边又再次响起了湖水拍打在岸边的声音，湖水在紫色妖雾的反射下发出海蓝色的光芒。<br/>　　<br/>　　他又看到了那双蓝色的眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　灰蓝色失去生气的双眼，湖蓝色充满斗志的双眼，蓝宝石一样闪烁着希望的双眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拯救我，拉哈。”那个声音再次回响在他的耳边。<br/>　　<br/>　　如同溺水的人被一把抓出水面，古·拉哈·提亚的脑子一瞬间恢复了清明。他不能沉溺在这里，他的英雄，他的希望，他的光，还尚未得到拯救。他张了张嘴，喉管因为之前不住的嘶喊而撕裂沙哑，但这也毫不妨碍他说出那条指令。<br/>　　<br/>　　“终止！系统终止！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在这一霎，所有的电流嗡鸣都消失了。碧蓝色的舱室内部一时陷入黑暗，红色的应急灯亮起，让整个舱室内都染上了不详的红色。同时停止的还有一直把古·拉哈·提亚固定得死死的那堆器械。失去动力来源的手铐被古·拉哈·提亚毫不费力地挣开，他扯下自己颈后的那根软管，任凭混合着荧蓝色培养液的鲜血淌满他的后背。疼，但这点疼又算得了什么？他的肉体早已不是人类，只不过是水晶塔的终端，这点伤完全不足以让他机能停止。随后被扯下的是那两排电极，带着几块烧焦的表皮，被古·拉哈·提亚随意地丢在了地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　古·拉哈·提亚用尽最后的力气推开了舱室的门，连滚带爬地将自己已经快要失去知觉的身体拖到了塔尔塔洛斯之眼外安全的平台上，躺在地上大口地喘着气。他全身上下都仍被那荧蓝色的培养液覆盖着，半水晶化的身躯让他看起来像是个什么从牢狱中逃出来的合成怪物。他捡起地上那揉成一团的长袍，盖在自己的身上，仰躺着看向水晶塔目不可及的黑色穹顶。水晶塔中红色的警报灯仍然一闪一闪，也照的他那本就红得惊人的双眸更加明亮。他又回头看了看他爬出来的那个舱室，轻轻笑了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才是水晶塔的主人。”古·拉哈·提亚轻声说，“所以，等着我。光，我这就来救你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“无论付出多大代价。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>